


The World Is Quiet Here

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Alex and Friends in the Modern Times [5]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But people still call them children, Theodosia uses Bartow as her last name, They aren't that young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Missing friends, secret organizations, lost parents and useless and cruel guardians, not to mention all new detective work...This is not what Alexander Hamilton expected from his and his friends' new life at all.Or, the A Series of Unfortunate Events AU no one asked for, either.





	The World Is Quiet Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical bad news starts a chain of despair.

"What?! Why won't you tell us what started it?!"

Never once in the many lives I've lived have I had any blood family luck. Why did I think this life was going to be any different?

Technically, it was, but not in the way I was expecting.

At first, I was happy. Reading in the enormous library and helping Samuel Seabury with his inventions. Sometimes, we'd even meet up with Theodosia Bartow, who was always willing to let us taste her culinary creations. They even ended up moving in with my family and me, after theirs had mysteriously disappeared on a business trip.

"We'll try to be back before you know it," Miss Bartow and Mr. Seabury had said. "Try to stay out of trouble, yeah?"

That was two days ago.

Before the fire.

The one that had destroyed all life as I knew it while we were out at the beach.

Mr. Bellamy, Jonathan's dad, had been the one to tell us when he caught us at the beach that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_In the sand I sat reading while Theo watched over my shoulder and Sam skipped rocks into the lake. It had been a gloomy day, but that suited us just fine. When it was sunny, it was nearly impossible to lay your blanket anywhere. On days like these we could have the whole beach to ourselves._

_"Who's that?" Theo said, suddenly looking up to point into the fog. I looked up from my book and Sam turned around. Out of the mist a figure appeared. It was hard to see who it was at first, but one they cleared the fog it was plain as day._

_"Mr. Bellamy, how do you do?" said Sam, with a slight bow._

_"Hi, Mr. B!" Theo and I called out._

_"Hello, children. I am doing fine, thank you," he said, but he did not look fine. If anything, he looked quite sad. He also wasn't dressed for the beach, so what else could he be doing here?_

_All three of us approached him and got a good look at his face. There was an aura about him that I couldn't quite place. One of doom, maybe?_

_"It's a great day to be at the beach," said Theo, looking around._

_His face crinkled in worry and despair. "Yes, I suppose it is." He took out his trusty handkerchief and mercilessly started coughing into it. It took a long moment before he spoke again._

_"Children," he started, despite knowing that we were all at least over 13 at this point (I'm 16, Sam's 19, and Theo's 14), "I'm afraid I must inform you of some extremely unfortunate events." He turned to Theo and Sam first. "Your parents were killed in the business trip that they were away on. They slipped from the mountain they had climbed."_

_I looked at them. Their faces were frozen in fear and disbelief, and I wasn't sure what to say to them for the longest time, so I put my hands on each of their shoulders for now._

_"I'm so sorry, guys," I said finally. "You could always stay with me, if you wanted? I'm sure my parents won't mind."_

_Theo and Sam had small smiles on their faces, but they were wiped off, along with mine, as soon as Mr. Bellamy traitorously spoke again, facing me this time: "There is another event I regret to inform you of. Your parents have perished in a fire that has destroyed your entire home. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, my dears." He paused. "'Perished' means 'killed'."_

_We weren't even paying attention to that poor use of endearment he tried on us. Now Theo and Sam were looking at me, where my face had shrunk in on itself and found its way into my hands._

_"We know what 'perished' means," Theo said bitterly, glaring back at him._

_"You're joking." My voice was muffled by my hands. "They're not dead. You're playing a terrible joke on my friends and me."_

_I looked up and Mr. Bellamy shrugged without looking sorry. "I wish I could say I was, but I'm not. Now, I've been placed in charge of your parents' wills and estate. All of your parents have left behind quite the amounts of money, which I have combined for my convenience. I'm also in charge of deciding where you will be staying, which is with your closest neighbors, seeing as you all have different relatives and your parents specified keeping you all in one place. Come along. You'll stay with me and my family until we get this sorted out."_

_"We want to see it." Sam crossed his arms._

_"See what?" asked Mr. Bellamy._

_"The house. We want to see the house."_

_"Why on earth would you want to do such a thing?"_

_"If you don't let us, we're not going anywhere with you!" Theo shouted._

_"Fine! But I still don't see why you want to so badly."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We don't know what started this fire. You shouldn't even worry your head about this. Leave this to the adults, okay?" the fireman said.

Theo peered around the casket-black doorway, or what remained of it. "Leave this to the adults nothing," she hissed to Sam, who stood by the charred remains of the stairs. Meanwhile I was standing over by the fireplace, poking at the ashy logs with the remains of the prod.

"Yeah, right," Sam agreed. He glanced over at me. "I can only imagine how Alexander is taking this."

I tilted my head, and not because of what Sam said, but because I caught something shiny beside the fireplace. I picked it up and turned it about. The cylindrical shape had a bunch of dials in the shape of combination safe mechanisms, and the top flipped over to reveal glass. Was it a flashlight or a spyglass? I had no idea, but what I did know is that I only had half of it. I kept turning it in my hands before pocketing it. Mr. Bellamy then appeared in the main doorway, what was left of it.

"We must get a move on, children," he said, "for we have a long few days ahead of us. I have to look for a suitable home for you, and you must be on your best behavior as to not wreck my reputation. Come along."

Sam numbly took his hand, and I took Sam's other and Theo took my other. Together we crossed the threshold of my home for the very last time - this time, as orphans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
